Visions
by spuffygirl92
Summary: Buffy est à L.A. depuis un an, elle est avec Angel, patron de W&H. Mais l’amulette n’a pas été renvoyé de Sunnydale, Spike n’a donc pas été ressuscité.Un démon est en ville,Angel va tout faire pour l'éliminer,mais il ne sait pas qu'il va changer la donne.
1. Chapter 1

_Buffy est à L.A. depuis un an, elle est avec Angel, patron de W&H. Mais l'amulette n'a pas été renvoyé de Sunnydale, Spike n'a donc pas été ressuscité._

_Un démon important s'est établi dans la ville des anges, et mène la vie dure aux jeunes. Angel se sert des moyens qu'il a pour le retrouver. Mais il ne s'attend pas à revoir un vieux compagnon qui va changer la donne…… _

**NOTE : Un fan fic qui ravira à tour de rôle les fans des couples Bangel mais aussi (et surtout) Spuffy….**

**Certains passages sont en italique, ils correspondent à des rêves.**

Buffy attachait ses longs cheveux blonds en queue de cheval, quand elle sentit une présence à ses côtés. Levant les yeux vers son miroir elle ne vit personne mais sourit.

Une voix derrière elle : tu es très belle ce matin.

Buffy, se retournant vers la voix : tu mens, comme toujours….

Elle se leva et embrassa l'homme qui se tenait devant elle. Son premier amour, le brun mystérieux et ténébreux qui l'avait quitté quelques années plus tôt.

Angel : peu importe ton allure, tu sais que tu seras toujours la plus belle pour moi.

Il lui rendit son baiser.

Angel : et ta patrouille ?

Buffy : niet.

Angel sourit devant la moue qu'affichait la tueuse. Depuis un an, il avait réappris à décoder ses attitudes.

Un an qu'elle l'avait rejoint à W&H. Oh ! bien sûr, elle n'était pas dans un bureau, comme le reste de son équipe, non, elle vivait sa vie le jour comme conseillère dans un lycée privé de la ville. Et le soir, elle reprenait son rôle de tueuse de vampires qui lui avait été confié 9ans auparavant, bien que de nombreuses tueuses étaient à présent en action, et qu'elles étaient aptes à reprendre le flambeau grâce aux cours de combats de Faith, et des conseils de Giles.

Buffy sortit de son placard sa veste en cuir, et attrapa son sac.

Angel, l'embrassant : bonne journée.

Elle lui répondit d'un hochement de tête de fille sage et obéissante, et se retourna vers l'ascenseur. Il l'y rejoignit. La descente se fit dans un silence détendu, sachant que la journée serait dure. Buffy avait de nombreux rdv avec des élèves mais aussi sa hiérarchie, alors qu'Angel devait trouver un démon qui les occupait depuis bien trop longtemps à leur goût.

Arrivés à l'étage du bureau d'Angel, Gunn, et Wesley, passants par là, saluèrent la tueuse et suivirent leur patron dans son bureau. Ils passèrent devant Harmony qui tendit au vampire sa tasse de sang matinale.

Angel, entrant dans son bureau : alors quelles nouvelles ce matin ?

Wes : j'ai trouvé les livres que tu m'as demandé, Fred bosse sur la formule et je vais aller la rejoindre d'ici peu.

Gunn, feuilletant un dossier : un nouveau groupe de jeunes a été trouvé mort. Des vampires.

Angel, s'installant dans son fauteuil : d'accord. Wes, dis moi quand tu as la formule. Gunn, file voir où en sont les policiers sur les meurtres, et voit si les cadavres sont dans le coin.

Gunn, se relevant : c'est parti.

Angel, les coupant dans leurs élans : on doit avoir des infos ce soir, il y en a marre d'attendre que ce soit ce démon qui bouge ses pions avant nous…..

Ils acquiescèrent, et s'éloignèrent.

Buffy pénétrait dans le hall de l'établissement, au moment où un quatuor d'élèves s'éloignait en pleurant. Elle haussa les épaules, et se dirigea vers son bureau, Angel allait sûrement l'appeler pour lui dire que certains des élèves du lycée avaient été tués hier soir. La raison de la tristesse de ces jeunes.

Elle ne put rester plus longtemps sur ses observations, que le proviseur lui faisait signe de le rejoindre dans la salle de réunion.

La matinée se passa vite, entre rdv et signatures de dossiers. A tel point qu'Angel ne releva la tête de ses papiers qu'au moment d'appeler la tueuse. Il devait l'informer qu'ils avaient trouvé le nom du démon qu'ils recherchaient, coupable des meurtres de jeunes gens, et qu'il savait comment le tuer.

Wes et Fred y avaient réfléchis longuement pour s'apercevoir qu'il leur fallait simplement rajouter un zéro après une virgule pour atteindre leur cible.

Au début de l'année, ils étaient tombés par hasard sur une formule mathématique permettant de calculer avec précision la cachette des démons recherchés. Mais ils n'avaient pas encore trouvé le bon nombre à prendre comme diviseur. Cette fois ils l'avaient.

Dans son bureau, Buffy triait ses papiers quand la sonnerie de son téléphone retentit.

Buffy, souriante, souleva le combiné : Buffy Summers.

Angel : je voudrais prendre rdv avec vous pour déjeuner dans un appartement avec vue sur la ville, aux chandelles.

Buffy, faisant mine de réfléchir : …et bien j'accepte avec joie.

Angel, redevenant sérieux : je suppose que tu sais pour tes élèves.

Buffy répondit par l'affirmative.

Angel : alors dans dix minutes ?

Buffy : quinze, je dois passer au pressing.

Ils raccrochèrent, souriants.

Elle retrouva le vampire à l'appartement, il versait un apéritif à chacun. Buffy se cala dans le canapé, tandis qu'Angel s'asseyait dans le fauteuil en face. Ils observèrent le contenu de leur verre un court instant.

Buffy, rompant le silence : alors où en sont tes recherches ?

Angel : Fred et Wes ont la formule, et moi j'ai l'adresse.

Buffy, avalant le liquide servit plus tôt : d'ac', on agit quand ?

Angel, laconique : ce soir.

Il se leva et apporta les assiettes qu'il déposa sur la table basse.

Buffy, attristée : une veillée sera organisée pour les jeunes de cette nuit. Il est temps qu'on arrête ça, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être à Sunnydale en pleine apocalypse, et ça m'énerve.

Angel, moqueur : et tout le monde sait qu'il est mauvais d'avoir une tueuse énervée.

Buffy lui jeta un regard noir, puis se concentra sur la découpe de son beefsteak.

Une heure après, Buffy était assise à son bureau et cherchait sur internet un plan du cadastre du bâtiment à attaquer le soir. Elle ne vit donc pas arriver l'élève devant elle. Toussotant il montra sa présence, et Buffy se remit en mode « conseillère ». Elle suivait cet élève depuis son arrivée dans l'établissement et prenait la place d'une psychologue que le jeune homme refusait de rencontrer.

Buffy, souriante : bonjour Tony, assieds-toi.

Tony, désignant l'ordinateur : vous comptez apprendre le plan d'une banque pour l'attaquer ?

Buffy, confidente : tu as découvert mon plan, mais pour ma défense je dirai qu'on me refuse un prêt alors que j'en ai besoin…..

Tony sourit, chose très rare.

Buffy, le taquinant : dois-je te tuer pour protéger mon secret ?

Tony, se renfonçant sur sa chaise : de toute façon personne ne me pleurerait, alors vous faites comme vous voulez.

Buffy, alarmée : voyons, je croyais qu'on avait dit que la vie valait malgré tout le coup d'être vécue !

Tony haussa les épaules, ce que Buffy détestait, car il se renfermait ainsi sur lui, et refusait de dire quoique ce soit durant le reste de l'heure.

Ce qui se passa. Au moment où la sonnerie de fin du cours se fit entendre, Tony, qui n'avait plus rien dit, attrapait son sac, laissant Buffy désemparée et inquiète.

Au départ du jeune homme, Buffy se renfonça dans son fauteuil, pensive.

_Quand elle rouvrit les yeux peu après, elle se rendit compte qu'il faisait noir. Elle se leva alors à toute vitesse et se retrouva, elle ne savait pas comment, à la porte du lycée. Elle prit la direction du bâtiment de W&H, mais au lieu de voir ce bâtiment, elle aperçut une maison qui lui était familière. Pensant que c'était dû au fait qu'elle parcourait la ville dans tous les sens, et donc que son inconscient avait enregistré ce genre de renseignements, elle avança. Mais un mouvement dans la maison la fit s'arrêter au milieu de la rue. Suivant son instinct, elle pénétra dans la maison, et se souvint que cette maison était à Sunnydale. C'était celle où Spike avait enterré ses cadavres quand le First l'avait poussé aux meurtres._

_Buffy, inquiète : ok, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_Elle ne put dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, qu'elle était propulsée au sol, et qu'un corps était allongé sur elle. _

_Alors elle se retrouva dans un endroit sombre et humide, qui lui était des plus familiers : la crypte de Spike. Elle tenta de se relever mais trouva une jambe en travers de ses hanches. Elle fut plus attirée par le fait qu'elle était nue, plutôt que par l'identité de l'homme à ses côtés._

_Spike, d'une voix lointaine : bonsoir amour. Tu m'as manquée._

_Buffy, les yeux exorbités ne dit rien, et fut prise d'un sursaut._

La sonnerie du lycée sonnait.

Buffy, perplexe attrapa ses affaires et sortit en direction de W&H.

Même si elle avait des périodes où elle rêvait de Spike et des moments qu'elle avait vécu avec lui, jamais ça n'avait été aussi étrange et ressemblant à une vision la prévenant d'un danger.

Depuis le temps, elle savait les reconnaître ses visions !

Elle arriva vite à W&H, pour trouver Angel dans le hall, organisant les équipes de combats.

Angel, la voyant approchée : Buffy et moi attaquons en premiers. Gunn et ton équipe vous prendrez les démons par derrière. Wes tu assures nos arrières.

Ils acquiescèrent, et partirent chercher leurs armes respectives.

Buffy : quelle armée !

Ils s'embrassèrent, puis elle monta dans l'appartement se changer.

Elle redescendit quelques minutes plus tard arborant un pantalon de cuir noir, et un pull-over blanc, moulant. Si bien que tous se retournèrent sur le passage de la tueuse, amusée.

Angel, lui donnant son épée : allons-y.

Ils approchèrent lentement de l'immeuble à un étage, et s'éparpillèrent à l'intérieur. Gunn et son équipe prirent les escaliers de secours jusqu'à l'étage supérieur, Buffy et Angel avancèrent par l'escalier central et tombèrent nez à nez avec des élèves du lycée devenus vampires. Ils se battirent puis le couple continua sa progression laissant Wes et ses hommes abattre les vampires.

Arrivés à la porte blindée, Buffy l'enfonça d'un coup d'épaule, et eut juste le temps de voir le grand démon passer par la fenêtre suivi d'une horde de démons de toutes sortes, traînant ou poussant des prisonniers. Certains démons étaient restés et attaquèrent la tueuse.

Angel et Buffy vinrent finalement à bout de leurs adversaires, mais ne rattrapèrent pas les fuyards.

Gunn, les rejoignant essoufflé: il s'est tiré !

Wes, tenant son bras cassé : on l'a trouvé une fois, on l'aura la prochaine.

Buffy, agacée : en attendant il tue mes élèves !

Elle partit en courant laissant les hommes abasourdis.

Ils rentrèrent tous chez eux.

Chez lui, Angel trouva Buffy sous la douche où il alla la rejoindre.

Angel, commençant à se savonner : les autres ont été surpris de ta réaction.

Buffy, sous le jet d'eau : ils sont trop optimistes, ils croient que le bien l'emporte toujours, mais cette fois ce démon n'est pas aussi facile à vaincre que les autres. Il se joue de nous et ça m'agace….J'irai leur présenter mes excuses demain. Au fait je ne bosse pas demain.

Angel, se collant à elle : je sais, comment oublier le seul jour où je t'aurai à mes côtés toute la journée ?

Buffy, riant : toi alors !

Elle l'embrassa, tandis qu'il la prenait dans ses bras, la conduisant au lit.

_Buffy était attachée par les poignets au mur de la crypte de Spike._

_Spike : Buffy….je t'aime….je me noie en toi Summers, je suis déjà perdu…._

_Il la prit dans ses bras et ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement. Alors il la porta jusqu'au lit où ils s'étendirent. Buffy se décala reprenant son souffle puis s'assit à califourchon sur Spike qui la caressait. Il la bascula soudain sous lui et reprit sa bouche comme un assoiffé._

Angel, secouant Buffy par l'épaule : Buffy…Buffy…

Buffy, remuant dans son sommeil : hummmmm… laisse-moi dormir encore quelques minutes….

Angel, la secouant plus fort : Buffy il est 10h ! On doit reprendre le travail !

Buffy ouvrit rapidement les yeux, se demandant une fraction de secondes où elle était.

Buffy, avec un sourire contrit : désolée, je devais vraiment être fatiguée.

Elle se leva et alla s'habiller tandis qu'Angel lui préparait son café. Elle le but en descendant dans le bureau d'Angel.

Là-bas, Wes était assis, le bras en travers de la poitrine, et Gunn posait une poche de glace sur un œil.

Buffy, posant sa tasse sur le bureau : avant tout, désolée pour hier soir, mais je suis à cran à cause de ce satané démon.

Wes, hochant la tête : t'inquiète, on y est tous passer.

Angel, avisant ses collègues et amis : vous allez bien ?

Gunn et Wes acquiescèrent.

Angel : ok, vous pouvez retrouver le démon ?

Wes : Fred s'en occupe….

Il ne put finir sa phrase, Fred entrait en trombe dans le bureau, un post-It dans la main.

Fred : la voilà. Désolée du temps d'attente, mais j'ai une autre affaire sur le feu.

Buffy, prenant le post-It : c'est bon, pas de panique.

Elle lut l'adresse et la tendit à Angel.

Angel, levant les yeux sur la tueuse : on y va ?

Buffy : oui.

Angel : Wes, Gunn, trouvez un moyen pour empêcher qu'il se tire de cet endroit.

Wes : je m'en charge.

Gunn : je vous accompagne.

Ils quittèrent les locaux après avoir remplit un sac d'armes.

Sur le chemin,

Gunn : tout va bien Buf ?

Buffy, étouffant un bâillement : oui pourquoi ?

Gunn, un sourire en coin : oh parce que t'as l'air épuisée…

Buffy : pourtant j'ai très bien dormi.

Angel, voulant éviter cette conversation : Wes a réussi la formule ?

Buffy, vérifiant ses texto : non, enfin je n'ai pas de texto de sa part.

Gunn : il est fort, il l'aura faite quand on sera arrivé.

Angel, mettant son clignotant gauche : c'est qu'on ne va pas tarder…

Buffy : Gunn a raison, Wes est fort, il n'y a pas de soucis à se faire, on va l'avoir ce démon à la noix.

A peine eut-elle dit cela que son portable sonnait, annonçant l'arrivée d'un nouveau message. Souriante, Buffy lut la confirmation qu'ils attendaient.

Ils sortirent alors de la voiture, et allèrent droit vers la porte d'entrée qu'Angel défonça d'un coup de pied. Ils se mirent en position de combats pour ne trouver en face d'eux qu'un ensemble d'épées et flèches prêtes à les transpercer.

Buffy eut le reflexe de pousser les hommes au dehors, mais elle ne put éviter un poignard qui se planta dans son mollet droit alors qu'elle s'envolait à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Quand ils ne risquèrent plus de se faire tuer, Angel tira Buffy à terre vers lui.

Buffy, retirant l'arme elle-même : ça va je n'ai rien….

Elle fit pourtant une grimace de douleur.

Gunn : on va à l'hôpital.

Buffy voulut les convaincre du contraire, mais elle fut prise en main par les deux hommes. Ils se retrouvèrent à l'hôpital en deux temps, trois mouvements, et Buffy fut soigner rapidement. Deux heures après ils étaient sortis et rejoignaient Wes et Fred sur les lieux de leur attaque.

Fred, entouré de son matériel : et bien il nous en fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres !

Wes : je crois qu'on a peu de chances de le retrouver avant un moment. Je suis désolé.

Ils repartirent bredouilles.

_Buffy ouvrit une lourde porte, et trouva Spike enchaîné au mur._

_Spike, très amoché, d'une faible voix : Buffy…_

_Buffy, rassurante, s'agenouillant à ses côtés : chuut, je vais te sortir de là…_

_Spike, souriant malgré ses blessures : je sais._

_Il tourna la tête soudainement._

_Buffy, regardant dans la même direction : quoi ?_

_Spike, affolé : va – t- en, il arrive…fais attention…_

Buffy se releva brusquement dans son lit.

Angel, allumant la lumière : quoi ?

Buffy, bredouillant : je… je ne…c'est rien, un cauchemar.

Elle se blottit dans les bras d'Angel, mais ne put se rendormir.


	2. Chapter 2

Deux jours étaient passés, et ils cherchaient toujours leur démon, à chaque fois qu'ils pensaient l'avoir, ils se rendaient compte qu'il brouillait les pistes. Buffy ne dormait plus, ne faisant que des rêves de Spike. Soit ils étaient ensemble, dans différents lieux, soit ils étaient derrière cette lourde porte, où Spike était enchaîné, et Buffy ne trouvait pas de moyen de le sortir de là, même éveillée elle réfléchissait à la signification de ses rêves. Elle était pourtant persuadée qu'il s'agissait de visions.

Angel tournait en rond, mais s'inquiétait surtout pour Buffy qu'il trouvait pensive, et souvent la nuit elle se réveillait en sursaut, ne lui disant rien à part de la maintenir en sécurité.

Ce jour-là, ils apprirent la mort de plusieurs jeunes au cours de la nuit, Angel appela tout le monde à le rejoindre très vite pour une réunion.

Dans son bureau, Fred avait les yeux cernés, Wes et Gunn réparaient leurs blessures des précédents combats.

Angel : on doit retrouver ce démon, on ne peut pas lui céder plus de jeunes.

Buffy, arrivant du lycée : il est temps qu'on fasse quelque chose. Je crois savoir où le trouver. _Voyant leurs têtes étonnées,_ j'ai eu une vision, c'était assez flou, mais j'ai recoupé les infos, il se cache à la sortie Est de la ville, dans un bâtiment privé.

Fred, relevant la tête, intéressée : lequel ?

Buffy : une compagnie étrangère d'accueil de ressortissants.

Fred, se frappant la main sur le front : mais bien sûr ! J'avais trouvé cette adresse, mais je pensais que ça ne pouvait par faire l'affaire, je suis désolée.

Angel, se levant : ce n'est rien, on y va, prenez des armes.

Alors qu'ils sortaient du bureau,

Harmony : euh patron, tu as un rdv dans quelques minutes…

Angel, avec un regard noir : annule-le.

Ils se retrouvèrent peu après aux portes du bâtiment, et se positionnèrent à chaque issue. Ils entrèrent en force et dégommèrent plusieurs démons avant de tomber nez à nez avec leur démon, entouré de gardes du corps, pendant que d'autres étaient devant les prisonniers récitant des formules de protection.

L'équipe attaqua mais fut vite repoussée par les adversaires, plus forts que la dernière fois. Tous furent blessés. Buffy avait plusieurs côtes cassées, Angel les yeux auburn noir, et Wes et Gunn avaient qui une entaille profonde au bras, qui une cheville cassée.

Ils repartirent sans avoir faits beaucoup de blessés dans le camp adversaire. Buffy et Angel étaient tellement énervés, qu'ils laissèrent les deux autres rentrer chez eux, pendant qu'ils patrouilleraient.

Au bout d'une heure de patrouille, ils se sentaient mieux.

Angel, alors qu'ils rentraient : c'est cette vision que tu avais la nuit quand tu te réveillais ?

Buffy, baissant les yeux : oui.

Arrivés dans l'appartement ils se mirent au lit directement. Angel réfléchissait à comment se débarrasser du démon, alors que Buffy priait pour ne pas avoir d'autres rêves ou visions, afin qu'elle se repose.

A peine eut-elle fermée les yeux qu'elle sut que son souhait ne se réaliserait pas.

_Elle se retrouva encore devant la porte où elle savait trouver Spike._

_Buffy : jamais je ne serai tranquille si je ne le fais pas sortir de là…._

_Elle poussa la porte, et eut un hoquet de stupeur, découvrant Spike en train de recevoir des coups. Ce n'était pas un inconnu qui les lui donnait, mais le démon qui lui avait cassé les côtes._

_Ayant entendu du bruit le démon se retourna, tenant une boule blanche fluorescente dans la main._

_Spike, de son côté, rouvrit les yeux, mais la lueur qu'ils contenaient était méchante et non pas blessée comme dans les rêves précédents._

_Buffy, d'une petite voix : William…._

_Un rire moqueur surgit des gorges de ses interlocuteurs._

Elle se réveilla en hurlant et tremblante.

Angel : quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Buffy ne dit rien, et se blottit dans les bras du vampire, sanglotant.

Angel la berça, sceptique.

Le lendemain Buffy se réveilla les yeux rougis. Angel n'était déjà plus à ses cotés, il devait donc être tard. Angel qui allait lui demander des explications, chose qu'elle ne pouvait faire, ne sachant comment réagir face à ses troublants rêves.

Buffy, sous la douche : une chose est sûre, il s'agit de vision…..Mais pourquoi avec Spike ?

Elle resta avec cette question toute la journée, elle n'écoutait que brièvement les élèves venus se confier, et ne déjeuna pas.

Elle quitta le lycée de bonne heure, et alla marcher en ville.

Elle parcourut 'main street' et se retrouva à la porte du cimetière. Elle entra sans faire attention aux gens venus là pour se recueillir, elle avança la tête ailleurs. Puis elle s'assit dans un coin reculé, et resta immobile.

A W&H, les affaires se réglaient une à une, permettant le monopole du grand démon dans les esprits de chacun.

Fred et Wes ne trouvant rien, pensèrent à contacter Willow.

Dans le bureau d'Angel,

Angel : vous avez raison, elle pourra parer aux sorts. Je l'appelle.

Il prit le combiné et composa le numéro de la sorcière à Cleveland où elle avait emménagé avec Kennedy et Alex.

A Cleveland, le téléphone sonna interrompant la fin d'après-midi des deux jeunes femmes.

Kennedy, peu motivée : je réponds…Allô ?

Angel : bonsoir, Willow est là ?

Kennedy tendit le combiné à sa compagne, remuant les lèvres sur le nom d'Angel dont elle avait reconnu la voix.

Willow : Angel ?

Angel : j'aurai besoin de toi ici, tu pourrais venir ?

Willow, déçue : oui, mais pourquoi ?

Angel : un grand démon est en ville et utilise la magie, je me demandais si tu ne pouvais pas la contrer ?

Willow : je ne promets rien mais je pars tout de suite.

Angel : on t'attend.

Il raccrocha, et reprit ses dossiers, se demandant aussi où était passée Buffy.

La tueuse était toujours assise sur son banc dans le cimetière quand la pluie commença à tomber, mais elle ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir, trop absorbée dans ses pensées.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ses rêves, elle tenait à les décoder, de plus en plus persuadée que la présence de Spike était dû au fait qu'il aurait pu être de retour. Elle sourit à cette idée. Et vit apparaître un regard bleu vif et moqueur devant elle. Elle crut même sentir son odeur et sa présence près d'elle.

Buffy, à voix haute : bon sang, mais où es-tu ? J'entends ton message mais je ne te vois pas !

Soudain une image s'imposa à son esprit. Une fois, avant d'arriver devant la lourde porte retenant Spike prisonnier, elle avait traversé un champ atypique dans la région, mais un champ qu'elle connaissait pour y avoir passé la plupart de son temps étant petite, alors qu'elle vivait encore à Los Angeles.

Ce souvenir la fit revenir à la réalité. Elle se leva et rentra à W&H. Ce soir elle irait faire un tour vers ce champ.

A W&H, les employés s'éloignaient discutant de tout et de rien, quand Buffy entra dans le grand hall. Harmony rangeait son bureau, en enfilant sa veste rose bonbon assortie à sa jupe plissée.

Buffy : prends un parapluie.

Harmony, souriant : merci.

Buffy poussa la porte du bureau d'Angel pour le voir affalé dans le canapé, entouré de papiers.

Buffy : laisse-moi deviner, on doit essuyer une invasion de papiers ?

Angel, rieur : je le crains, en plus ils sont très dangereux parce que se multiplient rapidement ! Où tu étais ?

Buffy, évasive : j'ai marché un peu en ville. Quoi de neuf ?

Angel : Willow vient ce soir ou demain, Kennedy sera sûrement avec.

Buffy, inquiète : ah bon ?

Angel : oui, on ne s'en sortira pas si on doit combattre des sorciers, Will pourra les arrêter pendant qu'on s'occupera du démon.

Buffy, s'asseyant : tu as raison.

Elle avait prit une tasse de café chaud dont elle avala de petites gorgées le temps qu'Angel finisse ses papiers.

Ils allèrent dîner deux heures après, dans un restaurant italien où ils étaient distraits par des karaokés.

Buffy ne touchait que très peu à son assiette, Angel le remarqua, il posa alors ses couverts et l'observa.

Buffy : quoi ?

Angel : je te retourne la question…qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Tu ne manges plus, tu ne dors plus, et tu ne nous écoutes pas.

Buffy, voulant être comique : bien sûr que je t'écoute !

Son effet échoua. Elle souffla, Angel prit ses mains.

Angel : tu sais que tu peux tout me dire….

Buffy : je ne peux pas, tu ne comprendrais pas…

Angel, déterminé : explique-moi alors !

Buffy, fatiguée de se cacher : je rêve de Spike ces derniers jours.

Elle n'osa pas regarder Angel, elle savait l'avoir blessé.

En effet celui-ci avait blêmi et resserrait son étreinte sur les doigts de la tueuse.

Angel, reprenant ses esprits : comment ça ?

Buffy, mal à l'aise : et bien, j'ai des visions….Angel je crois qu'il est en vie, quelque part, et que notre démon le retient prisonnier….

Angel, les mâchoires serrées : des visions, tu sais où est le démon ?

Buffy, hochant la tête : je pense, j'y vais ce soir.

Elle avait dit ça de manière catégorique, Angel l'avait perçue, et ressentit un sentiment de jalousie monter en lui.

Angel : je viens, je ne te laisserai pas seule contre ce démon….

Buffy voulut protester mais elle dût se rendre à l'évidence, elle aurait besoin d'aide pour tuer le démon et sortir Spike de là…

Ils n'avaient plus rien avalé, tendus par la révélation de Buffy. Angel, retourné, était plus taciturne que jamais.

Alors qu'ils marchaient dans le champ,

Buffy, triste : je suis désolée Angel, je ne voulais pas te blesser, mais j'avais besoin d'aide….et tu as insisté….

Angel : ce n'est rien, continuons.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt à une grille bloquant l'entrée d'une grande propriété. Grâce à leurs pouvoirs, ils parvinrent à la sauter sans difficultés et à se réceptionner de l'autre côté. Une fois fait, ils avancèrent à l'affut du moindre bruit.

Angel fut le premier à sentir la présence d'ennemis, il se mit en position de combat. Buffy l'imita et ils furent encerclés de démons de toutes sortes, leurs précédents adversaires.

Angel, sentant le besoin de cogner sur quelque chose, fonça sur les premiers démons, et para aux coups, en en distribuant à l'appel.

Buffy de son côté ne choisit pas un combat direct, elle avança la tête baissée vers la ligne de démons les repoussant de son passage par des coups de poings.

Quand elle eut éliminé ses adversaires, elle se retourna et vit Angel derrière elle. Ils continuèrent leur chemin, et montèrent, toujours sur leur garde, le grand escalier. Arrivant devant la porte, Angel la défonça et arrêta une flèche à deux millimètres de son cœur.

Le tireur se préparait à en envoyer d'autres mais Buffy fut plus rapide et lui brisa la nuque dès qu'elle fut à ses côtés.  
Le couple se regarda, cherchant un encouragement de la part de l'autre, puis s'éloigna, chacun dans une aile.

Angel ouvrit toutes les portes devant lesquelles il passait, et quand c'était nécessaire, éliminait les occupants. Il arriva vite à l'étage où il trouva quelques prisonniers qu'il libéra, et ramena au dehors.

Une femme, hystérique : partons, par pitié sortez-nous de là !

Elle s'accrochait aux épaules d'Angel si bien qu'il fut obligé de la suivre à la grille où les survivants se réveillaient mécontents d'avoir été battus mais aussi de voir les prisonniers s'enfuir.

Angel se battit avec, se demandant où en était Buffy.

Buffy avait tourné à gauche dans le hall, elle avait atterri dans diverses salles telles que des bibliothèques, des salles d'entraînements….

Mais là elle se trouvait devant la porte de ses visions, et craignait de l'ouvrir. Finalement elle prit son courage à deux mains, et entra dans la pièce. Elle tomba face au démon entouré de deux gardes du corps, tenant Spike par les bras, le temps que le démon le frappe.

La tueuse vit rouge, et se jeta sur le démon qui maltraitait le champion. Son champion. Elle lança plusieurs offensives à une allure vive, le démon parait tant bien que mal les attaques de la jeune femme. Mais lui cédait de plus en plus de terrain. Soudain, Buffy laissa une ouverture dans laquelle le démon s'engouffra, il lui envoya un coup de poing dans l'estomac, laissant la tueuse à bout de souffle.

Spike, bâillonné vit la jeune femme s'effondrer à ses pieds, sans qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

Le démon, fier de sa réplique, donna un coup de pied dans le ventre de Buffy qui se recroquevilla d'autant plus, les larmes aux yeux. Spike criait quelque chose d'inintelligible étant donné sa position.

_Ils se battaient, Buffy venait de prendre un coup dans l'estomac, et tomba à la renverse, repliée sur elle-même._

_Spike, se battant contre ses vampires : Buffy !_

_Il prit le dessus sur ses adversaires, et les transforma en poussière. _

_Le démon-requin : Spike…Spike vous êtes bien étrange…Vous battre contre vos congénères….Enfin, laissez donc ces chatons..._

_Spike, le prenant au col de sa veste : vous aurez vos chatons !_

_Il le relâcha et le démon s'enfuit avec le peu de dignité qui lui restait._

_Spike se retourna vers Buffy, toujours au sol et lui proposa sa main, mais la tueuse se releva silencieuse, avec son eternel regard de dégoût, et s'éloigna._

_A présent, elle était appuyée au pilonne de soutien de la mezzanine du BRONZE, Spike et elle s'embrassaient à perdre haleine, et elle se sentait fondre dans ses bras, prête à aller plus loin……_

Buffy rouvrit les yeux, quelques secondes venaient de s'écouler.

Buffy, se relevant : c'est tout ce que tu as ? Tu m'étonnes que tu aies besoin de gardes du corps, tu ne sais pas te battre !

Elle lui envoya une droite. Le démon recula sous la surprise du coup et Buffy en profita pour le décapiter avec l'épée qu'elle avait trouvée peu avant.

Buffy, le regardant, dégoûtée : tu ne peux même pas tabasser tes prisonniers tout seul !

Elle se retourna enfin vers les gardes du corps qui ne savaient plus trop s'ils devaient tenir tête à la tueuse ou bien fuir tant qu'il en était encore temps. La deuxième option parut leur sembler plus raisonnable puisqu'ils sortirent en courant.

Elle était là, comme toujours, elle était venue… il n'en avait pas douté mais il avait eu peur tout de même. Ces séances avec le démon l'affaiblissaient tellement qu'il n'avait pas eu la possibilité de reprendre des forces depuis son retour. Soudain il perdit l'équilibre, ses jambes ne le soutenant plus. Buffy avança alors et le soutint par la taille.

Buffy, les yeux dans ceux du vampire : appuie-toi sur moi….

Elle le conduisit dehors, où Angel finissait de s'occuper des gardes du corps. Quand il se retourna il vit Buffy soutenant Spike. Sa jalousie se lisait sur son visage, mais il ne dit rien, prenant le sac d'armes qu'ils avaient amenées. Et ils se dirigèrent vers W&H.

Là-bas, Willow et Kennedy se faisaient racontés les évènements par Fred et Gunn. Wesley était occupé à trouver du matériel de magie.

Puis Angel entra dans son bureau suivit de près de Buffy et Spike. Tous tirèrent une tête de plusieurs kilomètres de long en voyant le vampire décoloré.

Buffy, ayant aidé Spike à s'asseoir : Will !

Elles se jetèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

Willow : bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Tu ne peux pas te débrouiller sans moi ?

Buffy, le sourire aux lèvres : tu sais que j'ai toujours besoin de ma meilleure amie….bonsoir Kennedy.

La jeune tueuse la salua de la tête.

Gunn : mais vous étiez où ? Et puis c'est Spike ?

Kennedy : il n'était pas censé être dans la bouche de l'enfer de Sunnydale pour s'être sacrifié pour nous ?

Buffy comptait raconter ce qu'elle savait mais Spike prit la parole.

Spike : le démon que vous combattiez m'a trouvé alors que j'étais tout juste arrivé. Ne me demandez pas comment je suis revenu, je n'en sais rien. La seule chose dont je me souvienne c'est que j'étais à Sunnydale et que j'emportais les turok-han avec moi dans la tombe, et ensuite je me suis réveillé seul, nu, et désorienté dans une ruelle où ce dingue m'a trouvé et emmené pour faire de moi son punching-ball particulier.

Fred : ça ira ?

Spike, souriant malgré ses blessures : je survivrai….

Angel, une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux: comment tu as su pour lui ?

Buffy, baissant les yeux : je te l'ai dit, j'avais des visions de Spike, j'ai eu du mal à trouver l'emplacement exact. On était souvent dans des endroits différends, en majorité à Sunnydale, alors….

Elle regarda Spike dans les yeux, puis reprit,

Buffy : je suis désolée d'avoir mit autant de temps….

Spike : ce n'est rien poussin….

Kennedy : tu veux dire que tu rêvais de Spike en étant avec Angel ?

Quand elle vit les regards convergés vers elle, elle sut qu'elle n'avait pas dit ce qu'il fallait.

Kennedy, bredouillant : enfin je veux dire que…

Willow, la main sur son épaule, d'une petite voix : chérie…

Spike, les yeux emplis de colère et jalousie : avec Angel ?

Angel s'assit dans son fauteuil, dans le même état que son petit-fils. Et Buffy baissa les yeux.


	3. Chapter 3

Buffy était dans la salle d'entraînement de W&H, faisant quelques échauffements, en attendant Kennedy avec qui elle devait s'entraîner.

Angel et son équipe réglait les détails d'administration de l'organisation. Willow tentait de trouver ce qui avait permit le retour de Spike.

Ce vampire était allongé dans son lit, reprenant des forces et ruminant sur les vérités qui lui avaient été assenées par les autres, depuis les trois jours qu'ils l'avaient sauvé.

FLASHBACK :

Ils étaient ensemble dans la salle du personnel, prenant leur petit-déjeuner.

Fred: et bien après la destruction de Sunnydale, monsieur Giles a emmené les tueuses en Angleterre, où lui et Faith les entraînent. Buffy, sa sœur et Andrew sont partis à Rome, changer de vie, et Will, Kennedy et Alex ont emménagé à Cleveland et combattent le mal là-bas…

Spike, l'interrompant : mais Buffy est ici !

Fred, hochant la tête : oui, elle a rejoint Angel il y a un an, elle n'est pas restée longtemps en Italie, elle avait besoin d'actions…Depuis elle nous aide ici.

Spike, ému : et Dawn ?

Buffy, entrant alors : elle est à la fac, se débrouille très bien dans ses études de droits, et Andrew bosse dans une bibliothèque, un mini-observateur en fait….

Elle avait attrapé une tasse qu'elle remplit de sang. Et la tendit à Angel qui arrivait.

Une tension énorme s'était abattue sur la cuisine, mettant mal à l'aise chacun.

Dans son lit Spike se retourna, il avait vu le couple s'embrasser alors qu'il entrait dans le bureau du patron. Ca le dégoûtait. Il finit par se lever, enfilant son jean il décida de descendre à la salle d'entraînement.

Dans la salle d'entraînement, un combat faisait rage, les protagonistes, chacune à un angle de la pièce, se préparaient à attaquer l'autre.

Buffy fut la première à bouger, faisant plusieurs roues elle reposa les pieds devant Kennedy qui lui envoya une droite avant que la jeune femme ne retrouve complètement son équilibre. Elle lui répondit par un coup de pied dans les côtes. Kennedy, le souffle coupé, se baissa évitant le coup suivant, mais reçu tout de même le poing gauche de Buffy dans le menton.

Kennedy se recroquevillait sur elle-même, accusant les coups, puis soudain elle se releva faisant basculer Buffy qui se rattrapa tant bien que mal pour arrêter Kennedy d'une manchette dans le cou.

Elles tombèrent en même temps au sol, à bout de souffle.

Buffy : tu as fait d'énormes progrès…

Kennedy : pourquoi ? Parce que j'arrive à te blesser ? J'ai l'impression que tu me donnes plus de coups que je ne t'en donne, alors que je bouge beaucoup les poings dans ta direction….

Buffy éclata de rire, se relevant elle aida la jeune tueuse à se mettre debout.

Buffy : les coups que je reçois me convainquent de ne pas me mettre en travers de ton chemin !

Spike, qui les avait observé, se rapprocha : tu mettrais n'importe qui K-O, Kennedy rassures-toi…

Les filles relevèrent la tête vers lui, surprise de le voir ici.

Kennedy : oui et bien pour le moment j'ai besoin de reprendre des forces pour la patrouille de ce soir…J'espère que tu n'as pas tué tous les démons en ville, Buf ?

Buffy : t'inquiètes il en vient toujours….On aura de quoi s'occuper.

La jeune femme brune sortit en direction des douches, alors que Buffy attrapait une serviette, s'épongeant le cou et le visage.

Buffy : je ne pensais pas te voir debout tout de suite…

Spike, retirant sa chemise, prêt à donner quelques coups au punching-ball : j'ai besoin d'exercices.

Il cogna quelques secondes le sac, se sachant observé par Buffy.

Elle était heureuse de le savoir ici, sain et sauf, elle en avait rêvé. Ou alors c'était une vision ?

Elle ne savait pas et puis ça lui était égal, il était là, c'était le principal.

Angel ouvrit la porte à ce moment là, et vit le regard que Buffy avait. Il sentit un pincement au cœur.

Angel, se raclant la gorge : Buffy, il faudrait que tu viennes, on va avoir besoin de toi. Où est Kennedy ?

Buffy, détachant son regard de la musculature de Spike : à la douche, je te suis.

Elle posa sa serviette et prit la bouteille d'eau que son petit ami lui tendait. Buvant au goulot, elle monta au bureau.

Kennedy les y rejoignit ainsi que Gunn et Wes. La situation fut expliquée par Wesley.

Wesley : donc ce nid est plutôt fourni, plus on sera nombreux, plus il sera facile de les éliminer.

Kennedy : mais comment vous savez qu'ils sont autant ?

Gunn : on a des employés qui patrouillent, aidant Buffy. Leur rapport est fiable.

Kennedy, haussant les épaules : tu avais raison, t'as pas tué tout le monde !

Buffy sourit.

Ils s'éparpillèrent dans le bâtiment en attendant l'heure de la patrouille.

Kennedy partit rejoindre Willow dans la bibliothèque.

Kennedy, voyant sa petite amie plongée dans sa lecture : alors ma puce…Comment tu vas ?

Willow, sursautant : oh, et bien nulle part, je ne vois pas ce qui aurait pu le ramener….

Kennedy, s'asseyant face au dossier de sa chaise : peut-être que c'était sa destinée ?

Willow : une prophétie ?

Kennedy : je ne sais pas, c'est vrai que j'y connais rien, mais c'est possible d'après toi ?

Willow, prenant un autre livre sur l'étagère : et bien, je vais réfléchir à ça….Merci chérie.

Elle l'embrassa.

Kennedy, attrapant un volume sur la table : je ne fais que t'aider…

Elles élaborèrent plusieurs pistes.

Buffy était montée à l'appartement prendre une douche. Quand elle en sortit enveloppée dans un drap de bain, elle trouva Spike dans un canapé du salon.

Buffy, surprise et gênée : Spike ?

Spike, écrasant sa cigarette : je voulais voir où le boss-le vampire en rédemption- vivait pour combattre le mal…T'es sûre qu'il n'a pas plutôt été attiré par le côté matériel ?

Buffy, outrée : alors c'est tout ? Tu es venu là pour dénigrer Angel ? Vous êtes pire que deux gamins…Sors d'ici !

Elle se stoppa voyant comment Spike la regardait, non la déshabillait du regard, rectifia-t-elle en elle-même.

Soudain il se leva et se dirigea vers la tueuse.

Spike, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres : si je ne te connaissais pas, je penserais que tu es mal à l'aise….

Il se rapprocha encore de son pas félin.

Buffy, resserrant les bords de sa serviette autour d'elle : pas du tout, tu as déjà vu plus…

Elle s'empêcha de le regarder, il était terriblement séduisant, et le voir lui rappelait ses rêves.

Buffy, affermissant sa voix : sors d'ici Spike !

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur Angel, courroucé. Les deux ex tournèrent la tête en même temps, avec la même expression d'étonnement.

Spike, sarcastique : tu crois impressionner quelqu'un comme ça ?

Angel ne répondit pas mais attrapa le vampire décoloré par le col et le mit à la porte.

Angel, menaçant : laisse Buffy tranquille ! Elle est avec moi que tu le veuilles ou non…

Spike, repartant : n'oublies pas qu'elle rêvait de moi alors que TU étais à ses côtés !

Buffy, choquée : Spike !

Elle avait rougit et blêmit tour à tour. Mais retint Angel par le bras, prêt à briser en deux le blond.

Elle referma la porte au nez de Spike et se retourna vers son petit ami actuel. Il avait l'œil jetant des éclairs, et les poings serrés.

Angel : je le déteste…

Buffy : oublies le stp…Tu sais comment il est…

Elle embrassa Angel qui se détendit. Souriante elle lâcha son drap à terre et défit les quelques boutons de la chemise de son amant qui l'attrapa pour l'emmener au lit.

Dans le couloir menant à la bibliothèque, Wesley avançait. Il ouvrit la porte de la salle et resta un moment interdit, puis rougit et referma la porte doucement.

Kennedy et Willow se relevèrent alors très vite, rattachant respectivement leur chemisier et pantalon. Puis Willow rappela Wesley, qui rentra, gêné.

Wes : désolé, je ne pensais pas…

Kennedy, amusée : t'inquiète.

Willow : oui, en fait c'est qu'on a trouvé les infos...désolée on aurait dû te les amener…

Wes : euh …non ce n'est rien, enfin vous avez trouvé ce qui a ramené Spike ?

Willow, lui tendant son calepin : oui, la prophétie Shanshu.

Wes, relevant la tête : hein ?

Kennedy : ouais, apparemment c'est une prophétie qui dit que…

Wes : oui je sais, on est au courant, on pensait juste que ça serait Angel….Pour nous il n'y avait pas de problèmes….

Willow : tu veux dire que ça pourrait ne pas être Angel le vampire Shanshu ?

Spike, passant par là : oh ! Je suis sûr que c'est lui la sangsue…Tout le monde le sait…

Kennedy pouffa, mais Wes et Willow le regardèrent mécontents.

Willow : non Shanshu. Le vampire avec une âme qui sauvera le monde et gagnera l'humanité.

Spike, protestant : et pourquoi ce serait lui d'abord ? Moi aussi j'ai une âme ? Et puis je suis le champion alors….

Wesley : on va vérifier ça.

Il repartit vers son bureau, feuilletant le calepin que Willow lui avait donné.

Spike : quoi ? C'est vrai c'est moi le champion….

Il s'éloigna ruminant.

Kennedy sourit, mais redevint sérieuse voyant la tête de sa compagne.

Kennedy : que se passe-t-il ?

Willow : maintenant que Spike sait pour la prophétie ça va être le souque.

Kennedy, son bras autour des épaules de la sorcière : ça peut être amusant.

Willow, maussade : je ne crois pas….Je m'inquiète pour Buffy, comment va-t-elle faire ?

Kennedy : faire quoi ?

Willow : pour survivre au choix qu'elle aura à faire….

Elles quittèrent la pièce, allant vers leur appartement.

Angel et Buffy étaient redescendus dans le hall, attendant les autres pour la patrouille.

Spike, menaçant : ne crois pas t'en tirer comme ça ! Je ne vais pas te laisser faire !

Buffy, surprise : que se passe-t-il ?

Spike, provocant : je sais pour le sangsue, ou shan shu peu importe, et je ne vais pas te laisser m'écarter, j'en ai autant droit que toi !

Buffy, s'interposant : peu importe lequel est concerné, cette rivalité est stupide !

Harmony : euh si je peux me permettre….

Angel : ne te permet pas.

Kennedy, Gunn et Wesley arrivèrent, empêchant toutes répliques.

Ils s'éloignèrent vers l'ascenseur.

Buffy, se retournant vit Spike hésité : viens, ça te fera du bien !

Angel : quoi ? Non !

Spike, un sourire sardonique aux lèvres : la dame m'a autorisé !

Buffy souffla et entra dans la cage d'ascenseur, plus qu'énervée.

Arrivés devant la crypte du nid, ils se séparèrent en groupes de deux. Buffy et Angel se postèrent à la porte, Spike et Kennedy vers la sortie d'égouts et Wesley et Gunn étaient en arrière, prêts à arrêter des fuyards.

Angel : prête ?

Buffy : j'ai de l'énergie à revendre.

Ils se sourirent, et avancèrent. Ils entrèrent en force dans la crypte, et éliminèrent les premiers démons.

Bien vite, Kennedy et Spike virent une dizaine de vampires leur foncer dessus.

Kennedy : ils sont super nombreux !

Spike, se battant déjà : pas de problèmes pour moi !

De leur côté, Wes et Gunn étaient entrés à la suite du couple, et frappaient tout ce qui passait devant leurs yeux.

Buffy et Angel, dos à dos, éliminaient les ennemis, par coups d'épée, et de pieu.

Gunn, aux prises avec trois vampires : eh ! Aidez-moi !

Buffy, à Angel, alors qu'elle tuait un vampire : vas-y !

Le vampire brun ne se fit pas prier, il donna une manchette à son adversaire, le décapita et courut vers Gunn, à eux deux ils parvinrent à abattre les morts-vivants.

Wes, finissant l'un des siens : ils s'enfuient !

Buffy, leur courant déjà après : j'y vais.

Elle les suivit, et atterrit dans les égouts, en sortant elle vit Spike en mauvaise posture avec deux vampires plus costauds que lui, elle fonça vers eux, et attrapa le bras de celui qui attaquait par derrière. Elle le fit valser quelques instants et lui enfonça son pieu dans le cœur.

Spike mit fin aux jours de son adversaire peu après.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux l'un de l'autre, le même plaisir les parcourant.

Kennedy, tordant le bras à un de ses adversaires : si on vous dérange ?!

Spike et Buffy se mirent à ses côtés, et en peu de temps ils avaient tués les vampires.

Kennedy, soufflant : t'aurais pu en tuer plus avant mon arrivée !

Buffy, riant : je croyais que tu voulais de l'action ?!

Ils rirent tous les trois. Et riaient toujours en retournant devant la crypte.

Angel, s'époussetant : ils étaient combien au juste ?

Gunn : et bien une cinquantaine….

Buffy : on aurait dû prendre plus de combattants…

Angel, lui prenant la main : la prochaine fois.

Ils s'embrassèrent. Tous détournèrent les yeux, leur laissant un moment d'intimité, sauf Spike qui ne se décala que par jalousie et douleur.

_Ils s'engueulaient. Encore. Spike avait fait une grande découverte et n'avait pas trouvé mieux que d'agresser la tueuse pour la lui annoncer._

_Ils étaient dans une ruelle près de la « __Magic __Box », et se battaient. Spike ne ressentait pas de douleur à frapper Buffy._

_Ils se battirent, s'injuriant, et puis Buffy se jeta sur Spike. Leur première nuit._

Buffy remua dans son sommeil, Spike fit autant, à l'autre bout du bâtiment.

_Ils s'embrassaient, ils étaient dans une salle sombre, bizarrement ils ne pensaient pas se trouver à Sunnydale._

_Buffy ne tenait plus, elle voulait sentir le corps de Spike contre le sien, elle s'écarta de Spike et lui retira son t-shirt. Une lueur de désir dans les yeux. Le vampire ne se fit pas prier pour déboutonner le chemisier de la tueuse, puis prit les devant dégrafant le soutien gorge de la jeune femme, alors que celle-ci caressait son torse musclé et froid._

_Maintenant tout à fait nus, Spike prit Buffy dans ses bras et la déposa comme un objet fragile sur le lit. S'allongeant sur elle, il reprit ses lèvres avec autorité. _

_Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, à bout de souffle, mais Spike garda la tueuse dans ses bras. Elle s'y endormit, et il plongea à son tour dans le sommeil après avoir vu celle qu'il aimait, heureuse dans ses bras._

Buffy ouvrit les yeux, le sourire aux lèvres. Se détournant elle vit Angel à ses côtés, elle rougit de son rêve. Se levant doucement elle alla sous la douche. Elle devait arrêter de penser à lui de cette façon, il était sauvé, pourquoi rêvait-elle de lui ?

Spike se réveilla et chercha le corps chaud de la tueuse à ses côtés, mais ne le trouva pas…

Spike, se relevant brusquement : oh non !

Ils étaient tous dans la cuisine. Gunn et Fred parlaient de la bataille de la veille, Angel tenait Buffy assise sur lui, ils se chamaillaient gentiment. Willow et Kennedy attendaient Wesley avec impatiente, elles devaient savoir ce qu'il pensait de leurs hypothèses à propos du retour de Spike.

Wesley et Spike entrèrent en même temps dans la pièce, et allèrent chercher leur tasse respective.

Ils discutèrent tous un moment. Mais Buffy les écoutait distraitement, se demandant comment réagir face à Spike. Levant les yeux elle croisa son regard, et sut que son rêve n'avait pas été seulement emprunté à son imagination. Elle baissa les yeux précipitamment, rougissante.

Spike se demandait aussi comment agir, quand Willow lui fournit une solution.

Willow : d'accord, donc on va retourner à Cleveland, on trouvera peut-être quelque chose dans les dossiers d'observateurs….

Spike : je vais aller en Italie.

Il avait dit ça comme ça, sans réfléchir mais une fois fait, il sut que c'était une bonne idée. Il aimait bien Dawn. La rejoindre le temps de reprendre une vie pouvait être mieux qu'ici, face au couple d'Angel et Buffy.

Angel : enfin une bonne décision de ta part !

Gunn : tu as décidé ça quand ?

Spike : à l'instant, la demi-portion me manque, et puis je n'aime pas cet endroit…

Wesley : de toute façon quand on aura quelque chose sur le Shanshu, on te mettra au courant.

Spike : c'est décidé.

Il se leva, ayant vainement cherché les yeux de Buffy pour y lire ses sentiments.

Celle-ci les avait gardés volontairement baissés, ne souhaitant pas que Spike y voit la peine qu'elle ressentait.

Angel, une fois Spike sortit : je croyais que jamais il s'en irait…

Il se leva enfin, allant dans son bureau.

La fin d'après midi signa le départ de Spike. Fred lui avait préparé quelques provisions qu'elle lui tendit de son sourire timide, pour ensuite retourner à son travail. Gunn serra la main du vampire qu'il commençait à apprécier.

Willow : tu auras des infos sur le pourquoi de ton retour, j'y veillerai.

Elle le serra dans ses bras et s'écarta.

Spike, ému : merci. Prenez soin de vous...Attention aux grands méchants…

Kennedy, haussant les épaules : les big bad c'est mon affaire…

Ils sourirent. Puis vint le tour de Buffy.

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants, puis,

Buffy, tendant la main : bon voyage, dis-leur bonjour de ma part.

Spike, les yeux dans ceux de Buffy : je leur dirai.

Il salua les autres employés venus lui souhaiter un bon voyage, et se retourna vers l'ascenseur.


	4. Chapter 4

Cela faisait un mois que Spike était à Rome, il s'était tout de suite sentit à l'aise, comme à sa place avec Dawn et Andrew. Il appréciait la vie qu'il menait.

En arrivant, il avait eu peur, mais en voyant la réaction de Dawn et Andrew, il n'avait plus douté. Ils lui avaient littéralement sauté dessus.

Il revoyait encore la tête de Dawn, qu'il n'avait pas prévenu, quand elle lui avait ouvert la porte.

Dawn, habillée d'un simple short et t-shirt trop courts : oh mon dieu….Wow, je suis trop contente !

Il n'avait alors pas entendu ce qu'elle disait trop absorbé dans la recherche de son équilibre.

Andrew n'avait pas fait mieux en le suivant partout comme un petit chien lui posant des tonnes de questions.

Dès la semaine d'après il avait trouvé un job dans une boite de nuit. En plus en tant que serveur, il avait droit à un quota de boissons payées par l'établissement, le super bonheur !

Le seul « hic » pouvant être les rêves qu'il faisait de Buffy et lui. Lui rappelant sa souffrance de la savoir avec Angel, bien qu'ils rêvent tous les deux de la même chose, il en était persuadé….

Elle tournait en rond. Ecoutant d'une oreille distraite les élèves. Tuant sans entrain les démons….Et surtout, elle ne cherchait pas à cacher ses sentiments depuis le départ de Spike. Elle avait pourtant essayé de reprendre une vie, celle qu'elle avait avec Angel depuis un an. Mais ils ne se supportaient plus. Le reste de l'équipe faisait tout pour ne pas les voir en même temps. Malheureusement, il était souvent nécessaire qu'ils se réunissent pour les patrouilles et combats.

Ce jour-là, ils étaient dans le bureau d'Angel, attendant les ordres concernant le démon avec qui ils traitaient. Ils étaient tous là, assis dans leur fauteuil, n'osant pas parler. Ils se rappelaient trop la réaction de tous quand ils avaient exposés leurs idées. Ca avait dégénéré en bagarre, les insultes avaient fusé, et Harmony avait dû intervenir en appelant la sécurité.

C'était surtout ce dernier point qui restait en mémoire.

Wes, prenant la parole : bon, ce démon s'en prend aux mortes. Il agit deux fois par mois, prenant les dépouilles de jeunes femmes fraîchement enterrées.

Gunn : plus j'y pense, et plus j'ai envie de vomir…

Buffy sourit malgré elle.

Angel : c'est pour quand sa prochaine « attaque » ?

Buffy : pourquoi on n'irait pas directement chez lui ? On le tue avant qu'il ne recommence… C'est ce qu'on est sensé faire non ?

Angel serra les mâchoires, prêt à répondre, mais se fut Wes qui affirma,

Wes : on ne sait pas à quoi il ressemble quand il n' « attaque » pas.

Buffy : c'est faux. Fred pourrait très bien nous le désigner avec ses machines !

Angel, bas : impulsive…

Buffy, se tournant vers lui : j'ai entendu, figure-toi ! Et je n'apprécie pas…

Angel, passant sa main sur son visage, comme las : il a déteint sur toi je crois, agir aussi vite, sans être sûr, ça peut nous coûter gros.

Buffy, le pointant du doigt: d'abord, Spike n'a pas déteint sur moi, je ne fais que mon boulot en trouvant les méchants, et en les tuant. Ensuite, que veux-tu craindre ? Au pire, on trouve notre bonhomme et on l'élimine. Enfin, je crois que Spike a raison, tu n'es venu ici que pour le luxe de ta situation ! Tu oublies les innocents, les victimes !

Angel, se levant brusquement : je te signale que depuis un an, tu en as profité de ce luxe, en t'achetant toutes sortes de choses qui ne servent pas à la tueuse, mais à la jeune femme ! Tu veux me faire croire que tu continues à te préoccuper de ta mission ? HA ! Laisse-moi rire…

Buffy, à bout : non mais pour qui tu te prends ? Je te signale que de nous deux c'est moi qui continue les patrouilles ! Et puis quand tu viens parfois avec moi, c'est juste pour me reluquer en train de butter tes congénères !

Ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre, à quelques millimètres, se défiant du regard.

Wesley et Gunn s'éclipsèrent avant de s'en prendre pour leur grade à nouveau.

Gunn : tu crois qu'ils vont rompre ou continuer ainsi jusqu'à la mort ?

Wesley : je pencherai pour la première option, ils ne sont pas idiots, ils savent que leur comportement risque de nuire à l'équipe et au travail…

Dans le bureau,

Buffy, énervée : et puis ton argument que je profite du luxe est minable, tu savais que je refusais que tu prennes ce poste, tu savais que tu ne pourrais rien faire pour changer cette boite ! Et zut, tu m'énerves, l'argent que je dépense pour mes besoins personnels viennent du salaire que je me fais tous les mois au lycée, alors arrêtes tes remontrances !

Elle alla vers la porte.

Angel, insultant : s'il te manque tant, tu n'as qu'à le rejoindre !

Buffy, se retournant, provocatrice : exactement, c'est ce que je vais faire. Lui au moins me comprend et m'aime dignement !

Sur ce elle tourna les talons, et claqua la porte derrière elle.

En passant devant le bureau de Gunn, où les deux hommes parlaient,

Buffy : prend une arme, on va se faire ce démon à la noix !

Gunn : tu sais où le trouver ?

Buffy : ouais au cimetière !

Wesley, bas : il doit attaquer ce soir…

Gunn, suivant Buffy : avec tout ça j'avais oublié…

Ils se dirigèrent vers une salle d'armes, remplirent un sac, et partirent vers le cimetière.

Buffy rageait intérieurement qu'Angel agisse ainsi. Il était jaloux et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, après tout, ils n'avaient été que deux colocataires complices durant cette année, bien qu'ils aient trouvé une solution pour sa malédiction…Mais aujourd'hui, elle avait la chance de repartir de zéro avec Spike, elle n'allait pas la laisser passer, en restant ici une seconde de plus que nécessaire.

Ils tombèrent sur leur démon par hasard. Buffy attaqua en première, mais le démon la repoussa, alors Gunn le défia à l'épée, l'occupant en attendant que Buffy retrouve ses esprits, en deux temps trois mouvements, il la rejoignit au sol.

Buffy, se relevant : une bonne bagarre me fera du bien.

Elle prit l'épée de Gunn et chargea le démon. Il para la première attaque mais ne put éviter le coup de pied dans les côtes que la tueuse lui envoya en plus du coup d'épée.

Il tomba à la renverse permettant à Buffy de le décapiter. Une fois fait, elle aida Gunn à se relever.

Le lendemain matin, au débriefing, elle annonça sa décision de retourner à Rome, estimant que sa mission devait être menée là-bas et non à Los Angeles.

Personne ne protesta, mais Angel souffla bruyamment, montrant son mécontentement. Buffy n'en fit pas de cas.

A l'aéroport, le jour suivant,

Gunn, l'ayant accompagnée : ne me tue pas, mais tu agis comme Spike et tu parles comme lui…

Buffy rit de bon cœur, il fit de même.

Buffy : je crois que tu as raison ! Fais attention, et…n'hésitez pas à faire appel aux tueuses.

Gunn, complétant la phrase de la jeune femme : ce n'est pas parce que toi, une tueuse, tu ne t'entends pas avec Angel qu'on ne peut pas s'entraider…

Elle sourit, il la prit alors dans ses bras.

Une voix dans le haut-parleur : tous les passagers en partance pour Rome sont priés de se présenter à la porte d'embarquement numéro neuf.

Les deux compagnons se saluèrent donc, laissant la tueuse retourner à son appartement romain.

Dans les locaux de W&H, au dernier étage, un vampire noyait sa peine dans une tasse de sang rallongée de whisky.

Wesley, le rejoignant : je ne pense pas que Buffy serait heureuse de te voir dans cet état…

Angel, maussade : de toute façon elle ne s'en préoccupe plus depuis quelques semaines…Trop intéressée par son décoloré d'amant.

Wes, se servant : tu veux qu'on continue les recherches sur son retour ?

Angel haussa les épaules, puis après un silence,

Angel : qu'est-ce que tu as à propos de ça ?

Wes : tu es sûr ?

Angel : j'ai le droit de savoir pourquoi il me pompe l'air à nouveau….

Wes, sourit : et bien Willow et Kennedy ont travaillé sur la question, il se pourrait que ça ait un rapport avec la prophétie du Shanshu.

Angel, relevant brusquement la tête : quoi ?

Wes, désolé de le voir ainsi : et bien, elles pensent que Spike pourrait être le vampire avec une âme dont ça parle…

Angel souffla s'effondrant d'autant plus dans le fauteuil.

Wes, hésitant : ce qui peut être corroboré au fait que c'est lui le champion qui a éliminé la force…

Angel : ah non ! C'est juste que Buffy n'a pas su attendre, et lui a donné l'amulette ! Ca aurait dû être moi, mais elle m'a demandé de partir et comme d'hab', je n'ai pas su lui résister…..

Wes : tu ne penses pas que c'était le destin de Spike de porter cette amulette ?

Angel, suspicieux : tu es de son côté maintenant ?

Wes : il n'y a pas de côté, c'est juste que je regarde les faits, et c'est ça qu'ils racontent … Je suis désolé Angel…

Angel, énervé : sors.

L'ancien observateur sortit. Mais à son rythme. Il prit le temps de finir son verre, et de remettre ses jambes de pantalon bien droites. Enfin il sortit, laissant Angel se resservir une tasse.

Dans son avion, Buffy tentait de trouver le sommeil. Le film qui passait ne l'intéressait pas. Andrew lui avait trop raconté d'intrigues de film d'espionnage pour qu'elle les déteste. Elle venait de finir de dîner, et s'était couverte de son manteau. Elle pensait aux retrouvailles avec sa sœur et le jeune observateur. Et appréhendait de voir Spike.

A Rome, dans un cimetière, un homme en complet courait, quand il arriva au pied du mur il se stoppa et se retourna. Face à lui, un Billy Idole se rapprochait, calme.

Spike : alors vieux, c'est là que s'arrête ton chemin dans ce monde.

L'homme : mais t'es un vampire toi aussi, pourquoi tu veux me tuer ?

Spike, s'allumant une cigarette : et bien parce que c'est mon destin….

L'homme ne comprit pas, mais Spike ne chercha pas à l'éclairer, il lui envoya son pieu en plein cœur.

Dawn, l'accompagnant : ça c'était une bonne réplique, pas vraiment dans le goût de celle de Buffy mais bien essayer.

Spike, la détaillant : et bien merci. On y va ?

Ils allaient au cinéma mais avant ils étaient passés par ici au cas où…

Ils entrèrent peu après dans la salle, et prirent place tout en haut des gradins. Dawn s'assit, sexy, tandis que Spike s'installait nonchalamment, conscient des regards des femmes l'entourant.

Dawn, amusée : tu fais toujours autant d'effet ?

Spike, ironique : que veux-tu ? Je suis un séducteur athlétique, et j'assume….

Le film commença alors, imposant le silence.

Deux heures plus tard, ils sortirent du complexe, joyeux et fatigués.

Dawn entreprit de commenter le film, mais se rendit vite compte que Spike ne s'en préoccupait pas réellement.

Dawn, irritée : tu m'écoutes ?

Spike : oui, mais écoute microbe, j'ai vu le film, parles en à Andrew…

Dawn, boudant et croisant les bras : t'es pas drôle !

Spike, lui désignant un groupe de jeunes : eux en revanche seraient heureux que tu leur refasses ce discours….

Dawn, regardant dans la direction indiquée : hein ? Qui ? Oh !

Elle avait vu le groupe de garçons en train de la reluquer.

Spike sourit devant l'embarras de la jeune fille. Jeune fille devenue une très belle jeune femme, dut-il s'avouer.

Ils continuèrent dans le silence le chemin jusqu'à leur appartement.

Le lendemain, à l'aube, Buffy ouvrit la porte de l'appartement qu'elle occupait avec Dawn et Andrew. Elle posa sans bruit ses affaires dans le salon, et fut surprise de voir le manteau de Spike accroché avec les autres. Elle s'en approcha sans pouvoir se contrôler, et le toucha du dos de la main comme un trésor. Andrew arriva à ce moment là.

Andrew, peu discret : Buffy ! Que fais-tu ici ?

Buffy : et bien je rentre chez moi….Tu n'es pas au lit ?

Andrew, allant à la cuisine : j'ai un petit creux….

Buffy, le suivant : Spike habite ici ?

Andrew, la bouche pleine : il déménache che weekend…. Il a un appart' dans le quartier…

Buffy, hésitante : et là, il est où ?

Andrew, avalant sa bouchée : et bah, dans ta chambre….C'était la seule disponible…

Buffy fit comme si de rien n'était et prit une tasse de café.

Dawn, arrivant, ensommeillée : Andy c'était quoi ces cris ?

Elle s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte.

Buffy, souriante : bah alors personne ne dort dans cette maison ?

Dawn lui sauta au cou, heureuse de revoir sa grande sœur, dont la complicité lui avait manqué.

Dawn : oh ! Buffy, il faut que tu saches…

Buffy, la devançant : Spike est en vie… Je sais il est revenu à L.A.

Spike, entrant à son tour : bah, qu'est-ce qui….Buffy…

Buffy, avec un sourire timide : bonjour Spike…

Ils soudèrent leurs regards l'un à l'autre pendant quelques minutes.

Andrew, rompant le silence : il va falloir tu déménages plus tôt Spike, Buffy doit récupérer sa chambre !

Spike, comme sortit d'un rêve : hein ? Oh ! Euh…oui.

Buffy, criant presque : non ! Enfin je veux dire…le canapé m'ira bien, je te laisse la chambre. J'ai appris que tu déménageais bientôt ?

Spike : ouais, mon salaire au club permet que je loue un studio pas loin….

Ils avaient parlé toujours aussi liés par les yeux.

A Cleveland, deux heures du matin, Kennedy rentrait de sa patrouille, elle trouva Willow endormie dans le canapé, un livre ouvert dans les mains, et un stylo et calepin sur la table basse.

Souriante, elle retira le livre et le reposa sur la table, ensuite elle recouvrit sa compagne d'un plaid posé à côté.

Se dirigeant vers sa chambre, elle vit de la lumière sous la porte de la chambre d'Alex. Elle frappa.

Alex : entre.

Kennedy : j'ai vu de la lumière…

Alex : je ne dors pas, mon œil me fait souffrir.

Kennedy : Willow n'a rien pu faire ? Attends je t'apporte un calmant.

Elle sortit et revint peu après, armée d'un verre d'eau et d'un cachet blanc qu'elle tendit au borgne. Elle sortit alors et alla se doucher puis se coucher.

Arrivée au lit, elle vit Willow.

Willow, souriante, l'attirant à elle : je t'ai entendu prendre ta douche…

Kennedy, se blottissant dans les bras de la sorcière : tu as quelque chose ?

Willow, la mine basse : pas grand-chose de plus. La prophétie est la raison du retour de Spike, mais je ne sais pas qui aurait pu le ramener, et pourquoi. Après tout ça complique l'ordre de l'univers…

Kennedy, comprenant : il n'y a qu'un seul vampire avec une âme dans la théorie, mais en pratique on en a deux.

Willow sourit, et éteint la lumière.

Kennedy, avant de s'endormir : peut-être qu'ils seront tous les deux choisis. Deux pour le prix d'un, ça peut pas être mal pour les combats apocalyptiques…

Willow, lui déposant un baiser dans les cheveux : tu as raison.

A Rome, le soleil était levé depuis quelques heures quand Buffy se dirigea vers le lycée où elle travaillait avant son départ, elle devait demander à reprendre son poste de professeur de sport de combat dans l'établissement. Elle avait appelé dans la matinée, et avait obtenu un rdv avec le proviseur, bien content de la retrouver.

Le proviseur : mademoiselle Summers, quel bonheur ! Alors prête à reprendre votre poste ?

Buffy, souriante : bonjour monsieur. Oui, je voulais vous demander de me compter à nouveau parmi votre personnel enseignant.

Ils s'assirent et discutèrent des nouvelles orientations de l'établissement, puis le proviseur accorda à Buffy le motif de sa venue.

Le proviseur : donc à lundi.

Buffy repartit heureuse, et s'arrêta en chemin acheter le journal.

Dawn était partie à la fac, elle débutait sa journée par un cours magistral de juridique.

Andrew potassait son nouveau livre d'analyse des épisodes de Star Wars, tout en donnant son avis sur la critique. Spike, n'en tenant plus décida de faire du tri dans ses affaires, peu nombreuses mais encombrantes.

Il pénétra dans la chambre, et comme toujours sourit devant la décoration typiquement féminine de Buffy. Des voilages légers, avec des dessins d'oiseaux, si bien que le vent aidant, il semblait que les oiseaux prenaient leur envol. Le dessus de lit clair et la coiffeuse représentaient eux aussi le style de la tueuse.

Il s'approcha de l'armoire, et l'ouvrit. Il résista à la tentation d'ouvrir les tiroirs où Buffy avait mit ses affaires qu'elle n'avait pas pris pour Los Angeles, et attrapa son sac de voyage, y enfournant ses quelques vêtements. Après cinq minutes, il avait rassemblé ses effets dans un coin de la pièce, et il entendit Buffy rentrer.

Allant au salon, il trouva Andrew seul. Il crut avoir rêvé mais entendit du bruit dans la cuisine.

Spike, appuyé au chambranle de la porte : alors ce rdv ?

Buffy : il m'a accepté. Je reprends lundi.

Spike, se rapprochant : tu as donc le weekend pour te réhabituer à cette vie.

Buffy, vibrante sous son propre désir : oui…

Spike : alors que dirais-tu de venir me voir travailler ce soir ? En général Dawn et Andrew viennent le vendredi, ça permet à ta sœur de penser à autre chose que les cours…

Buffy, ravie : je viendrai donc…C'est où au fait ?

Spike : au « fiesta ».

Buffy : ah oui, je connais, les mecs sont tous très séduisants là-bas !

Ils sourirent de la taquinerie.

Andrew, entrant : tu auras beaucoup d'élèves Buffy ?

Buffy : à priori j'aurai comme la dernière fois.

Andrew : donc une dizaine d'élèves…Bien.

Et il ressortit.

Spike : c'est son trip d'observateur…

Buffy, riant : je sais, il me le faisait souvent, Dawn a failli le tuer un jour, tellement il lui tapait sur le système.

Spike, sirotant une tasse de sang : au fait, ta sœur est devenue une belle femme…L'autre soir on est allé au ciné, tous les regards masculins étaient pour elle…

Buffy, taquine : masculin ?

Spike, du même ton : bah oui, les féminins étaient pour moi….

Buffy, les yeux dans ceux de Spike : je me doute….Tu es un séducteur athlétique.

Spike, haussant un sourcil, moqueur : tu t'en souviens ?

Buffy, rougissante : et bien c'est ce qui m'a permit de reprendre mon rôle et de gagner la guerre, alors bien sûr !

Spike mit précipitamment ses mains dans ses poches, résistant à l'envie de l'embrasser. Ne connaissant pas les pensées de la tueuse, il ne voulait pas la brusquer.

A sa grande surprise, se fut Buffy qui s'approcha et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres du vampire, déjà consentant pour bien plus. Mais elle s'éloigna vite, heureuse de l'avoir ainsi à sa merci.

A Los Angeles, Angel errait dans les rues, à la recherche d'un vampire ou autre démon à éliminer. Depuis le départ de Buffy, il s'était retrouvé dans plusieurs phases d'abattements, en passant par des phases d'activités : patrouiller. Ce soir il avait décidé de surveiller les environs du quartier chic, sachant qu'un démon y passait le plus clair de son temps pour tuer les habitants.

Ne le trouvant pas, il composa le numéro de Gunn sur son portable.

Gunn, à l'autre bout du fil : ouais ?

Angel : tu l'as ?

Gunn : non. C'est calme par ici, peut-être qu'il a changé de coin, c'est trop « chico » ici pour lui finalement…

Angel : non, je sens qu'il est par là, on se retrouve devant « Barckle's » dans dix minutes.

Gunn : ok.

Ils raccrochèrent. Et continuèrent leur tour d'horizon, ne trouvant pas leur démon.

Au lieu de rdv,

Gunn, fatigué : nada.

Angel : pareil…_il se retourna, attiré par une odeur familière,_ viens.

Gunn, sortant sa hache : on a parlé trop vite….

Ils tombèrent alors devant un spectacle des plus déplaisants. Le démon « anti-chic » était accroupi près de deux cadavres, un couple. Il leur avait arraché la tête avant qu'Angel et Gunn arrivent, et à présent il buvait le sang s'égouttant.

Gunn, détournant le regard : oh mon dieu…

Angel, quant à lui, sauta sur le démon et le projeta à quelques mètres de là. L'empêchant de se relever, il lui distribua plusieurs coups de poings, et pour finir il lui arracha la tête des épaules.

Angel, les crocs sortis : tu vois ce que ça fait !?

Gunn le regarda, incrédule et un peu effrayé de voir le démon d'Angel ressortir comme ça.

Vendredi soir, à Rome, Buffy, Dawn et Andrew entraient au « Fiesta ». Les deux habitués allèrent très vite sur la piste, alors que Buffy allait au bar, Spike y servait un homme brun, les cheveux mi-longs, qui sourit à la tueuse, alors qu'elle s'asseyait. Elle lui rendit son sourire, donnant à l'homme une raison de l'aborder.

L'homme, charmeur : je vous offre un verre ?

Buffy, surveillant les réactions de Spike, du coin de l'œil : un Perrier.

Spike la servit, moqueur. Buffy prit le verre et renvoya l'homme dans ses foyers, n'appréciant pas les commentaires lourds de sens qu'il lui faisait.

Spike, après un moment : bah alors il n'était pas à ton goût ?

Buffy : je n'aime pas les hommes qui m'abordent comme il l'a fait….

Elle sirota son Perrier quelques minutes de plus, observant Dawn en train de draguée. Finalement sa sœur la rejoignit et s'assit gracieusement à ses côtés.

Buffy, moqueuse : tu as fini d'allumer tous les hommes de la salle ?

Dawn : si tu veux je peux t'en présenter certains…Ca serait un concours…

Brad, le collègue de Spike tendit un gin coca à Dawn. Qu'elle but d'un trait après avoir gratifié l'homme de son plus beau sourire.

Buffy, la tirant : bon à nous la piste…

Elles allèrent sur la piste, rigolant, se déhanchant déjà au rythme de la musique latino.

Plusieurs hommes firent un cercle autour des filles, qui s'amusaient à être les plus sensuelles possible. Spike et Andrew, au bar les regardaient faire.

Andrew, criant pour recouvrir la musique : elles s'éclatent toujours comme ça quand elles sont ici….

Spike n'avait d'yeux que pour Buffy, elle se collait volontairement aux hommes, pour tester sa jalousie. Et bien si elle continuait comme ça elle n'allait pas être déçue ! Les mâchoires serrées, il dut détacher son regard de la piste pour servir un jeune couple qu'il connaissait.

John, glissant des regards sur la piste : _mamma mia_, elles sont superbes ces deux la !

Brittany, sa copine lui lança un regard noir.

John, la serrant dans ses bras : quoi, je regarde mais je ne touche pas…Rassure-toi tu es la seule.

Il l'embrassa tendrement. Spike sourit.

Peu avant la fermeture, les filles revinrent au bar étancher leur soif. Spike leur servit des jus de fruits qu'elles avalèrent comme de l'eau.

Andrew, baillant : prêtes à rentrer ?

Dawn : il va falloir, si je veux être d'attaque demain. J'ai un mémoire à travailler….

Elle se leva, laissant Andrew l'aider à remettre sa veste.

Spike : je dois fermer, je vous dis à demain…

Buffy : je vais aller patrouiller, tu viens ?

Spike, surpris : et bien…pourquoi pas, j'ai de l'énergie en trop ce soir…

Ils se sourirent, alors que Dawn et Andrew sortaient.

Dawn, pendant qu'Andrew démarrait : ils vont se remettre ensemble tu crois ?

Andrew, comme si c'était évident : tu n'as pas senti la tension sexuelle qui se détachait d'eux ?

Dawn sourit, ils avaient eu le même sentiment face aux deux ex.

Dans la salle, Buffy était accoudée au bar, et observait Spike finir de nettoyer le comptoir. Ses collègues nettoyaient la salle. Enfin Spike se tourna vers Buffy, et surpris la lueur de désir dans les yeux de la tueuse.

Spike, lui tendant son manteau : on y va ?

Buffy, l'enfilant : quand tu veux.

Ils sortirent dans un silence gêné. Avançant à l'aveuglette dans les rues, aucun ne trouva de sujet de discussion. Au bout d'un moment,

Buffy, ne le regardant pas : Spike…

Elle fut interrompue par un hurlement, inconsciemment elle soupira de soulagement.

Ils arrivèrent vite sur les lieux, et tuèrent les agresseurs en deux tours de mains.

Buffy aida les victimes à se relever, et leur conseilla de rentrer vite fait chez eux.

Spike époussetait son sempiternel manteau de cuir. Buffy ne put se retenir de l'approcher. Le vampire leva les yeux sur elle, moqueur, alors elle prit son visage dans ses mains et effleura les lèvres froides des siennes. L'étreinte timide s'enflamma vite en un baiser passionné. Spike glissa ses mains sous le manteau de Buffy la caressant dans le dos. La jeune femme se mit alors à caresser le torse de son compagnon.

Se rendant compte du lieu où ils se trouvaient, Buffy s'écarta et lut dans les yeux bleus qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Buffy, d'une voix sensuelle : on est dans la rue, il fera jour avant qu'on soit rentré…

Elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers leur appartement.


	5. Chapter 5

Buffy s'éveilla dans les bras de Spike qui la regardait, une main sur sa hanche et l'autre sous le menton. Il sourit. Elle posa sa main sur la jambe froide à ses côtés.

Relevant les yeux, elle approcha de la tête du vampire et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Alors que Spike basculait sur Buffy, Dawn frappa à la porte.

Dawn: dites…rem…Buffy on doit faire les magasins…

Spike, les lèvres sur celles de Buffy : comment elle sait que t'es là ?

Buffy, le caressant intimement : je ne suis pas sur le canapé. Ils ne sont pas tombés de la dernière pluie…

Spike ne tenant plus, reprit possession de la bouche de la jeune femme, étouffant son gémissement de plaisir.

Dawn : eh !ne me laissez pas poireauter ! C'est Buffy qui paie, je veux en profiter !!!

Les deux autres rirent sous cape, se levant à contrecœur.

Dans le bureau d'Angel, un point sur les affaires urgentes était en cours, quand Harmony pénétra dans la pièce.

Angel, agacée : quoi ?

Harmony : c'est Willow qui veut te parler, ligne 2.

Angel : tu n'aurais pas tout simplement pu me dire ça par téléphone ?

Harmony, rougissante : et bien, c'est à dire que…

Elle sortit, gênée.

Angel, prenant la ligne : Willow ?

Willow : salut, j'ai des nouvelles pour la prophétie.

Angel, rembrunit : oui ?

Willow : et bien le retour de Spike est bien en rapport avec la prophétie, Kennedy pense, et moi aussi, que toi et Spike êtes tous les deux concernés, c'est vrai que ça peut être utile d'avoir deux champions….

Angel : c'est tout ?

Willow, triste : désolée, mais je crois qu'on saura jamais qui a ramené Spike. Peut-être les puissances supérieures, ou alors l'amulette devait être renvoyée pour libérer Spike…Plusieurs hypothèses, mais peu de réponses comme tu vois…

Angel : d'accord, merci Will.

Willow : je continue au cas où. Au fait, je préviens Spike ou tu le fais ?

Angel : je n'en ai pas de nouvelles, et toi ?

Willow : a priori, il est toujours à Rome, je vais contacter Dawn…Et Buffy ?

Angel : elle est partie à Rome pour sa mission.

Willow : je vois…Je te rappelle si j'ai du nouveau.

Ils raccrochèrent.

Gunn : mauvaise nouvelle ?

Angel : Spike et moi sommes tous les deux liés par le même destin… On reprend ?

Wes, ouvrant un dossier : on prendra notre temps pour mettre au point un contrat avec…

A Cleveland,

Alex : alors ?

Willow : ça l'ennuie pour le Shanshu, et Buffy est à Rome…

Kennedy : pas étonnant.

Willow : pourquoi ?

Kennedy : t'as pas vu la manière dont Spike et elle agissaient ?

Alex, se levant : ils se sont remis ensemble en bref.

Willow : je dois les prévenir pour Spike.

Elle composa le numéro de l'appartement mais personne ne répondit. Spike était sous la douche, Andrew était à son travail, et les deux sœurs faisaient du shopping depuis une heure.

Buffy et Dawn faisaient du lèche-vitrine depuis près de trois heures quand elles tombèrent sur une nouvelle boutique. S'arrêtant devant, elles admirèrent respectivement la longue robe bordeaux dont la taille fine était rehaussée par le pli ample du bas remonté à la ceinture. Et un sac D&G, couleur or, à grandes hanses. Elles pénétrèrent dans le magasin, et en ressortirent avec leur objet de convoitise.

Dawn, pouffant : quand Spike te verra dans cette robe, il tombera à genoux !

Buffy, ravie et accusatrice : et ton sac sera parfait pour aller en cours !

Dawn : oh ! Tu n'es pas drôle ! Avoue qu'il est sensas !

Buffy, le regardant de plus près, dit simplement : il brille.

Elles éclatèrent de rire et repartirent vers l'appartement.

Là-bas, Spike buvait une tasse de sang, quand les filles entrèrent chargées. Il les vit déposer des tonnes de sac sur le canapé, remplis de fringues, et accessoires.

Spike, ironique : vous êtes partie une matinée et vous avez réussit à acheter tout ça ?

Dawn : c'est très utile !

Spike, moqueur et curieux : je n'en doute pas…

Il ouvrit quelques sacs, et pâlit encore plus à chaque.

Spike, déglutissant avec difficulté : ne me dites pas que vous êtes fauchées ! Je ne vous prêterai jamais d'argent !

Dawn, taquine : attend de voir les acquisitions de Buffy et tu seras le premier à autoriser ce genre de sorties !

Spike regarda Buffy, un sourcil levé.

Buffy, rougissant : oui, enfin bon, ce ne sont que des petits trucs comme ça…

Dawn, renchérissant : si tu veux mon avis, invite-la vite dans un endroit chic…

Buffy, rougissant de plus belle : Dawn !

Spike, la prenant dans ses bras : pourquoi elle dit ça amour ?

Buffy, attrapant ces sacs : pour rien du tout.

Elle s'éloigna lançant un regard noir à sa sœur, qui ne fit que sourire encore plus béatement.

Dawn entreprit alors de montrer le principal de ses achats au vampire, intéressé.

Spike, une fois qu'elle eut vidé deux sacs pleins : donc tu veux me faire croire que pour aller à la fac, tu auras besoin de trois sacs, de quelques mini-jupe en jean, de t-shirts tous plus courts les uns que les autres…

Dawn, l'interrompant : ce ne sont pas des t-shirts !_ Devant la mimique de moquerie de Spike,_ ce sont des débardeurs dos-nus…

Spike, reprenant, encore plus moqueur : des dos-nus, et le plus important ça !_montrant une paire d'escarpins,_ Des chaussures avec des pieux à la place de talons….

Dawn éclata de rire devant la tête effarée du vampire.

Spike, inquiet : et Buffy en a autant que toi ?

Dawn, sérieuse et moqueuse à la fois : elle a surtout des trucs pour les soirées, entre amis, entre amoureux… Et ces affaires sont tout aussi bien pour le public que le privé, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Spike sourit d'une oreille à l'autre, et se leva en direction de la chambre.

Dawn, riant : je vais mettre la télé à fond…

Spike haussa les épaules.

Ca faisait une heure que les amoureux étaient dans leur chambre quand le téléphone sonna.

Dawn: allô?

Willow: salut Dawn!

Dawn, ravie: eh, salut, comment ça va en Amérique?

Willow : la routine, dis, Buffy est dans le coin ?

Dawn, souriante : oh, oui !…mais très occupée…

Willow, étonnée : ah bon ?

Dawn : oui, elle montre ses nouvelles fringues à Spike….

Willow, comprenant : oh ! Et tu crois qu'il y en a pour longtemps ? Je veux dire qu'il faut que je leur parle, c'est à propos de la prophétie…

Dawn, éloignant le combiné de sa tête : BUFFY ! SPIKE! C'est Will pour le Shanshu!

Willow, qui l'avait entendue: je ne voudrais pas les déranger…

Dans la chambre, Buffy crut entendre crier Dawn, elle se raidit.

Spike, ne comprenant pas : qu'est-ce qu'il y a amour ?

Buffy : t'as pas entendu ?_ N'entendant rien, _Oh rien…

Elle reprit possession des lèvres de son amant.

Toujours au téléphone, Dawn cria à nouveau, cette fois ils l'entendirent tous les deux.

Spike, ricanant : je vais la tuer…

Ils se rhabillèrent vite, et sortirent, gênés.

Dawn, les mains sur les hanches : ah bah enfin ! Willow je mets le haut-parleur.

Willow, embarrassée : euh…merci Dawn…

Buffy, riant dans les bras de Spike : salut Will, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Willow : et bien, c'est juste pour vous dire qu'on est sûr que c'est la prophétie qui est à l'origine du retour de Spike…Evidemment on ne sait pas qui a opéré, mais bon, toi et Angel êtes très certainement tous les deux concernés par la prophétie…

Buffy : ça veut dire que tous les deux pourront retrouver leur humanité ?

Willow : et bien à première vue, oui.

Spike : et c'est pour ça que tu nous as interrompu ?

Il reçut un coup dans les côtes, pendant que Dawn pouffait, et Willow rougissait.

Dawn : donc on a deux champions pour le prix d'un ?

Spike : quoi ? Non c'est moi le champion…

Il fit la moue.

Buffy, à son oreille : tu es MON champion.

Ils s'embrassèrent.

**FIN.**


End file.
